


"Well this is awkward..."

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Pining, Roommates, Secret Crush, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t how he had imagined his saturday evening would end. Ben sat on his bed, his back pressed against the wall and he tried to remember exactly how Rey sounded like in the dream he just woken up from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Well this is awkward..."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt "Well this is awkward" with the request of making it smutty.  
> Plus some size difference because I can't live without it.

It wasn’t how he had imagined his saturday evening would end. Ben sat on his bed, his back pressed against the wall and he tried to remember exactly how Rey sounded like in the dream he just woken up from, while putting more pressure on his cock as he jerked off. He was alone at home, and fell asleep while reading earlier, after Rey and Poe went to a party.

Since Poe introduced her as their new roommate five months ago, Ben couldn’t shake her off his thoughts. She was smart, funny, polite and beautiful on top of everything. He couldn’t help counting the freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks when the three of them sat in the kitchen and chatted, or noticing the tiny heart-shaped tattoo on her hip that he spotted when she reached to a high shelf and her shirt drove up. Oh how he wanted to put his mouth on that little heart and feel her warm skin, taste it.

Although she seemed to like him, Rey never showed any signs of interest in him that went beyond friendship. It was killing him. But despite the suffering that he was going through in his silent pining, he would never confess to her. The fear of rejection, of losing her as a friend and being forced to continue living in the same apartment was too strong. Besides, she had more than plenty of other options, better options. She could choose a boyfriend among the jocks and other great looking guys that admired her. She would never settle for the bulky nerd in glasses that constantly hunched, so that his height wouldn’t stand out so much.

What he got left, were dreams and fantasies. Usually he only imagined them both being romantic with each other, cuddling, Rey whispering sweet things and sliding her fingers through his hair. But today, he dreamed of her naked, whimpering, covered in sweat, lying under him and clutching desperately at his shoulders as he pounded into her. He woke up just as she was closing her eyes, reaching her peak with a long moan.

His heart was racing and his hard on was too painful to ignore it. He sat up and after contemplating a cold shower, he just thought “Fuck it!” and lowered his sweat pants, revealing his erection and took himself in his hand. Then, he closed his eyes and thought about how Rey looked up at him in the dream, with exhausted expression, damp hair sticking to her forehead, lips open and swollen from kissing, panting, and how she felt around him, tight and hot.

He had his arms prepped on the bed on both of her sides and hovered a bit, to have a better view at her body, now flushed from arousal and the exercise. It was amazing how small she appeared compared to him. His frame covered her completely, and as he placed one of his hands on her side, to keep her better in place, it took over her entire hip. She digged her fingers into his shoulders and he realizes she’s almost over the edge.

He felt himself getting near his peak at the memory of her gasping and spasming around him and he couldn’t hold his voice down any longer .

“Rey!” he moaned into the air, increasing the speed of his hand on his shaft.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Rey poke her head in “Yes?, what is it...” her eyes widened as she looked at Ben’s flushed face, holding himself.

The silence was heavy and Ben wanted to die.

“Rey...” He blurted out while pulling a pillow onto his lap to cover himself. “I am so, so sorry, I...” He didn’t know what to say, how to apologize. He ruined everything.

After a moment, Rey’s expression shifted from surprised, to playful. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Ben was confused.

“Well this is awkward...” she said and smiled. “Were you just jerking off to the thought of me?”

He didn’t know what to say. He expected her to be angry, or repulsed and not smirk at him, slowly getting closer to the bed.

“So selfish of you, to hide in here and have fun on your own while I wait for you to make a move on me.” She said and placed of her knees on the bed, which made him stop breathing. “I should’ve listened to Poe and act first, with you being so shy and all...” She continued and climbed on the bed, getting closer to him. 

Ben’s mind went blank. The situation was so unreal, he couldn’t think.

Rey put her hand on his thigh and it sent jolts of electricity straight to his dick.

“Will you let me in on some fun?” She brushed their noses together and pushed the pillow on his lap aside.

“Rey...I never thought that you...”

“That I would want you to ask me out, to tell me what you feel for me, kiss me?” She finished for him and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his lips. She hummed and Ben felt his head swimming at the sensation. He put his hands on her sides, and pulled her closer.

She pulled away a bit and looked at him with hooded eyes.

“I was waiting a long time to do that.” She whispered.

“I can’t believe it.” It’s all he was able to say.

“Oh you have no idea.” She said while sliding her hand up from his thigh to his cock, taking him in her small hand, slowly moving it up and down. Ben hissed and gripped her waist tighter. “Every time you stood beside me, towering over me it made my knees weak. When you look at me I feel my heart speeding up and when you accidentally brush against me, it echoes in my whole body. I think I never reacted to a guy like that before.” She looked him straight in the eyes and felt him going even harder with every word.

For a moment she admired how he looked when she started going faster, and then she kissed him again, this time more passionately.

Ben couldn’t stop himself from pulling her on his lap and as she continued working on his cock, he deepened his kiss, tasting the inside of her beautiful mouth with his tongue. His hands gripped her small waist, almost completely encircling it and she moaned in response. He felt himself getting closer again and he broke the kiss, in need of air.

Rey lowered her head to his neck and started sucking on the skin as Ben threw his head back and a long groan escaped his mouth as he came all over her hand and his stomach.

She listened to his ragged breathing when he was coming down from his high and then gently peppered his face with kisses.

“We should’ve done this a long time ago.” She gave him a long kiss.

Ben, spent and in total bliss, smiled and nodded.

“I didn’t know you were back from the party, otherwise I would’ve been quiter” Ben chuckled.

“Well I’m glad you weren’t quiet and I came home earlier because the party was lame and Poe locked himself in a room with Finn, so I guess we won’t see him till morning.” She smirked. “So I guess we have the apartment to ourselves, and it’s kinda my turn to find some release.”

That sounded promising.

“Give me a moment and I promise I’ll make anything I can to make you happy.”

Ben gave her a bright smile and she returned it, taking off her shirt.

Yes, this wasn’t how he had imagined his saturday evening would end, but he was far from complaining.


End file.
